This study examines access to and utilization of medical care among adult Medicaid patients in Mississippi. Two objectives are delineated: (1) To determine what factors affect physician behavior with respect to acceptance and rejection of Medicaid patients and (2) To determine what effect refusal of Medicaid patients has on utilization. A telephone survey of a stratified random sample of approximately 200 physicians in Mississippi regarding their participation in Medicaid programs will provide data for the first part of the project. Personal home interviews of a two-stage, stratified random sample of Medicaid eligible adults concerning their utilization of health services after refusal by non-participating physicians will provide data for the second part. Utilization data for patients with physicians participating in Medicaid programs are obtained from the Mississippi Medicaid Commission. Descriptive statistics and multivariate analytic techniques will be used to investigate relationships concerning both physician and patient behavior within the context of Medicaid programs.